1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose plugs and more particularly pertains to such plugs which are adapted specifically for use with hose mobiles to prevent dripping and drainage from the hose reel while it is stored and not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using an obstructing device to prevent liquid from exiting an opening is obviously extremely old and ranges from the little Dutch boy with his finger in the dike to sophisticated closures for a variety of end uses.
The use of hose plugs is also well known in the prior art. More specifically, plugs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing leakage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of some of these are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,117; 4,301629; 4,160,465; 3,797,442; and 3,601,361, none of which are designed for the same specific end use as is the plug of the present invention.
In this respect, the plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a device primarily developed for the purpose of closing off the end of a quick disconnect fitting on a hose mobile to prevent leakage when in storage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved plugs which can be used with hose mobiles. The present invention substantially fills this need.